1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus for dispensing a plurality of fluids, comprising a support, such as a turntable or a linear table, a plurality of containers for holding a fluid and mounted on the support, pumps and valves connected to respective containers, at least one common actuator for sequentially operating the pumps and valves to dispense fluid, thus defining a dispense position, and a drive mechanism for moving the support, and thus the containers, pumps, and valves on the one hand and the actuator on the other relative to each other.
2. Background of the Related Art
EP 800 858 relates to a dispensing apparatus (indicated by 10 in the Figures of EP 800 858) which includes canisters (72) mounted on a turntable (74), the canisters (72) including dispense pumps (130) and valves (136). Actuators for operating the dispense pumps (130) and valves (136) are located on a service door (16) mounted alongside the turntable (74).
US 2006/0169718 relates to a dispenser apparatus including a centrally located vertically mounted column assembly. A plurality of canisters is cantilever mounted to the column assembly. Each canister has a receptacle for holding a fluid and each receptacle includes a corresponding pump for dispensing fluid held therein. The dispenser apparatus also includes a stationary dispensing station having a mechanism for selectively actuating the pump for dispensing fluid held in the receptacle. A mechanism is also provided for engaging a portion of a canister to align a pump corresponding to a receptacle to the stationary dispensing station, wherein the fluid held in the receptacle may be dispensed.
Similar apparatuses are known from WO 2010/113008, WO 2005/107933, WO 2005/039747, EP 1 134 186, and EP 1 090 679.
WO 00/13918 relates to a carousel-type paint toning machine comprising a frame (1); a carousel base (3) arranged rotatably in an upper part (2) of the frame; containers (4) for toning paste, arranged in a circle on the carousel base; means (5) for rotating the carousel base (3); means for mixing the paste in the paste containers, the means comprising a mixer (6) inside each paste container and a gearwheel (7) connected to the mixer and situated below each container; and means (8) for rotating the gearwheels (7) connected to the mixers. In order to reduce the costs of manufacturing the machine, the carousel base (3) and the means (8) for rotating the gearwheels (7) connected to the mixers (6) are formed by cutting them from a single plate.
WO 2005/082510 relates to automatic and manual colorant and hair dye dispensers. The embodiment shown in FIG. 96 shows a stirring arrangement comprising canister-receptacle gears (240, 247) mounted to the bottom of a given stirring rod (221) that projects downwardly from a respective canister. A stirring station or device (242) has a drive gear (244) rotatably mounted on a lever arm (245). The lever arm (245) may be rotated, for example, by means of a bidirectional rotary disc (248) having a guide pin (249) that rides in a guide slot (250) at the free end (251) of the lever arm (245).
EP 2 198 950 relates to an apparatus for dispensing a plurality of fluids, comprising a support, such as a turntable (2) or a linear table, a plurality of containers (4) for holding a fluid mounted on the support (2), pumps (3) connected to respective containers (4), a common actuator (31) for sequentially operating the pumps (3), stirring elements mounted rotatably inside and extending from the containers (4), and a drive mechanism (21) for rotating the stirring elements, wherein the support (2) on the one hand and the actuator (31) and drive mechanism (21) on the other are movable relative to each other. The drive mechanism (21) comprises a protrusion (26) movable between at least a first, extended position (FIG. 2B) for engaging a stirring element (20) and a second, retracted position (FIG. 2A).
Similar apparatuses are known from WO 2010/113008 and EP 813 901.
This disclosure provides an apparatus for dispensing a plurality of fluids that allows more straightforward assembly and/or maintenance.